REPO: Life in the Tow Away Lane
by Wolfdemon1941
Summary: Based on the ever popular Stephanie Plum novels. When Inuyasha needs a job, he's not expecting the one he's landed with. And what happens when things start to heat up between him and his new partner?
1. The wonderful world of unemployment

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own, so you can't sue.

On the southwest side of New York City lies a small suburban cluster of houses known as Tower Heights, home to the citizens not rich enough to afford a penthouse flat, but not necessarily living out of a cardboard box. In that small cluster of homes, which has come to be affectionately referred to as the Melting Pot of NYC, lies a small redbrick one-story. A modest but not overly extravagant home. And in that home lies me. Inuyasha Tashio. Nice, respectable, hardworking, and, until recently, employed.

For the past six months I'd been reading the want ads religiously, drawing the line at mortuary assistant and sewage inspector. However, with my unemployment lasting longer than originally planned, I was contemplating lowering my standards even further, for what that's worth.

As I was picking up the phone to dial the number of a local animal shelter to apply for the janitor's position, which had been open for an unusual amount of time, the phone rang. A sign from God, I thought.

Or not, seeing as how it was my mother.

"How's life?" my overprotective mother wanted to know.

"Fine," I answered "but it could be better."

"I know what would make your life much better. Meatloaf at six."

The Tashio family revolves around meatloaf. Five minutes too early or too late could mean the ruining of a dinner my mom had spent the last four hours on. And when it's my mom, I don't argue.

"Fine," I said "I'll be there."

"Don't be late."

I arrived at my parents' house at 6:02. Shit. My mom was probably at the window listening for sirens. I parked my '97 Corolla at the curb. I used to have a decent car but the need for food for both me and Max the German Shepard led to the unhappy farewell of the only expensive item I'd ever bought.

Sure enough, there was my mom, face plastered to the door glass staring out at me.

"You're two minutes late. I thought you were dead."

"As you can see, I'm not."

"Well I just had to be sure, come inside, dinner's getting cold and your brother's here."

I felt my eyes involuntarily roll skyward. My brother, Sesshomaru, and his wife Rin, had decided to drop by. Not normally an unpleasant concept, but four months ago Rin had discovered two pink lines on a home pregnancy test and viola. The world was instantly turned upside down. And I was happy for them until Rin developed mood swings that would make Medusa flinch. As it was, I had to keep a tight filter on the brain-mouth pipe lest Rin take offence to something and feel compelled to shove a fork in my eye. And trust me, she'd do it.

They were seated at the same table that had seated my family for as long as I could remember, in the same spots they were always seated in. My father at the head, with my mom and Fluffy and Rin off to either side, and my Grandma Kaede on the other side of my mom. This was to prevent my father from starting any unnecessary violence, since Grandma was from my mom's side of the family and therefore not exactly right in the head in his opinion. Old Yeller was taken out back and shot. I suspected my father had similar plans in mind for Grandma.

My brother gave me the once-over. "Looking well brother. Any improvement beyond the shower I assume you took this morning?"

I knew he was joking so I complied. "Yeah. I washed my hair too."

He smiled at me and my mom cut in. "So how's work?"

There it was, the old ACME safe coming down on me. "Umm…about that."

My mom looked at me expectantly.

"I sort of don't have one of those anymore."

My mother gasped in horror, Fluffy cracked a smile, Rin's eyes grew large, Grandma clapped as Vanna White revealed the prize puzzle, and my father shoveled more meat into his mouth.

"How could you lose that job," my mother shrieked. "It was a god job."

"Housecleaning sweep." I answered. It wasn't exactly a lie, but I really didn't feel like going into the details.

I worked for a small banking company, logging numbers into a computer in a tiny cramped cubicle. When my boss decided not to pay his mob dues, the company had been exposed. And through no fault of my own, I was caught in the mass lay-off. Lay-off my ass, I still hadn't received a severance check.

"Well isn't that something," my Grandma cut in, "Are you gonna have to live in one of those boxes and eat cat food?"

An insult since I was an inu hanyou. My father and brother are full youkai. My mother, grandmother, and Rin are humans. Sess was born of a different mother two years before my father divorced her and married my mother.

"No, I won't have to eat cat food or live in a box. I'll find another job." Easier said than done.

"You could work for Miroku," Grandma said, "I know he's hiring."

Miroku is my mother's sister's son. I'd only seen him at reunions, but I knew enough to know that everyone, including his wife Sango, thinks he's a sex crazed pervert. A pervert, but a damn good car thief. Within the confines of the law that is.

My mother had had enough. "Miroku is a loan enforcement agent. He steals people's cars."

"Legally." Grandma said.

I weighed my options. It was either steal cars, legally, or clean cat poop. And that would hurt on so many levels. Besides, stealing cars was a historical pastime for the residents of Tower Heights when a drive-by wasn't done with your pants around your ankles.

"I could do that," I said, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

If possible my mother looked even more horrified.

My house is in a neighborhood inhabited by the recently wed and nearly dead. Couples just starting out trying to find a decent family home, and old folks who could care less where they dropped, as long as they got a good viewing turnout at Jinenji's. Most communities have a theatre or a fair. We have a funeral home. And if you weren't at a viewing, you were talked about for the next week.

I opened the door, and Max almost knocked me to the concrete. I pet him and he followed me inside in the hopes that the food fairy had dropped by. Fortunately for him, dog food wasn't a scarce supply around the house.

As Max ate, I once again check the wanted ads. And once again, nothing popped out at me. Resigned to talk to Miroku the next day I went to bed.

As I stared at the sign that read HOUSHI LOAN OFFICES, I tried to gather enough courage to enter the door, when a woman walked by me and stopped.

"You aren't here to turn your car in are you?"

"No, but I'd be willing to trade for a better one."

"I thought as much. My name's Yura and I'm the secretary here. If you had been here to turn your car in, you could have made my life much easier"

"Actually, I'm here for a job."

"Oh. So maybe you can still make my life easier."

We went inside and I found Miroku in his back office, leaning over a computer. I knew, knowing him, it wasn't EBay he was looking at.

I knocked on the door panel. "Anybody home?"

"Inu! What brings you here to my humble business establishment?"

Always sneaky. "A job. I need one bad."

"How bad?"

"Like I could be living off dog food in the next couple months."

"So you thought of me because I'm family."

Sure let's go with that. "Sure, why else?"

"I guess I could give you an easy case first. Just to see how you shape up."

"Great. How soon will my paycheck be in hand and what will the number on it be?"

"You get ten percent of the loan agreement, so this one would land you a cool $500."

$500? I suddenly had a new respect for the pervert.

"Okay, who am I looking for?"

"Shiho Mitaki. Drives an 05 Toyota Tundra, but as of last week, it no longer belongs to him."

Shiho Mitaki lived in a rundown apartment complex on the south side of New York. I exited the taxi on his street and found his building number. Six oh seven. And the Kami were smiling on me because I recognized the white Tundra parked right outside.

This should be easy, I thought, just hop in, turn the key and you're on your way. I tried the door. Locked. Damn. No big deal, I'd just knock on his door, explain the situation, and he'd give me his keys. I rang his door bell.

A man of about 5'11" answered the door. He was shorter than my 6'1", and I saw the telltale sign of a beer gut. He had shaggy brown hair and he wasn't happy.

"Wadda ya want?"

"I represent Houshi Loan Offices, and you've missed your car payments. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take your keys."

"I don't think so." BAM, the door slammed shut.

Well that didn't go as planned.

Alright, new tactic. I'm a man, and I'm taller than him. I'll just scare him into giving me his keys.

I pounded on the door. "Open up! Repo man! Give me your keys."

The door opened, and I was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"I'm thinking you need to leave me alone now." He said.

I chose life. "Great minds think alike I suppose. I'll be on my way now."

The door shut. I waited a minute and flipped it off. Then I returned to call a taxi.

"Damnit, don't you know you're supposed to leave with the car?" Miroku asked me.

"Yeah but nobody told me about guns. I didn't sign on for guns."

"You're a guy. You play video games. I figured you liked guns."

My eyes went heavenward. "Yeah but not when I'm on the wrong side of one."

He blew out a sigh. "Alright, I'll make a call and get you a partner, but she won't be happy about having to train a newbie."

Wait a minute. She? "You're calling a she?"

"Yeah she's the best I've got."

"This hurts you know."

"Not as much as you being two feet from a five hundred dollar check and having the door slammed in your face."

Point taken.

Please R&R Thx


	2. Meet your new partner

Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective persons.

When Miroku told me I would be working with a woman partner, I had an idea of what I might be dealing with. I envisioned a female Chuck Norris. Lean and well-muscled, with the ability to kick ass on any level. I was not, however, expecting to see what, or should I say who, was sitting across from me at the diner.

This woman was not overly muscled, although she did look as though she could kick ass if she had to. This woman was gorgeous. Black hair fell in waves to about her mid-back. She had a perfect face, a lean body, and I was willing to bet I'd find a tattoo if she ever wore a bikini. She was currently working her way through a sub sandwich, and her chocolate eyes never left mine.

I unconsciously pulled the hat I was wearing over my ears down further over my silver hair which hung to my waist. When women see my dog ears they tend to want to touch. I no likey them touchy.

"So let me get this straight," she said, "I'm supposed to help you with chickenshit cases, and at the same time turn you into a badass repo agent?"

I thought it best not to try to be funny with her. "Yep. According to the hentai, were partners now."

She blew out a sigh, "So who are we after?"

"Shiho Mitaki. His Toyota Tundra no longer belongs to him."

She gave me a funny look. "Is this truck white?"

How did she know? "Yep."

"And did the little shit give you a view of his brand new shotgun?"

What is she, psychic? "How do you know all this?"

"Because I've brought that truck, as well as about ten other cars of various types, back from that weasel Mitaki about ten times."

My self-esteem was beginning to reach emo levels. I was a horrible agent. I'd never be able to afford food again.

She seemed to notice my contemplating suicide. "Don't look so glum, I'll help you. You just have to do what I say, when I say it."

So there was hope. "Alright. What first?"

"You need a few tools of the repo trade."

"Such as?"

"Window jimmy, screwdriver, the ability to hotwire a car, pepper spray, and a gun."

I was checking off items in my head until I got to gun. "Gun?"

"Yeah. In case anybody plans to shoot at you."

I was considering a different career.

"I like guns, don't get me wrong, I play video games, but I'm not too excited about shooting at people."

"It's only for emergencies. You have plastic?"

I had a cache of money that I was saving to help put Max in a shelter when things got really bad so I wouldn't feel compelled to make doggy soup when I got hungry enough. But if I was going to die doing this, what was the point anyway?

"Yeah, I have money."

"One more thing," she said, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha Tashio."

She smiled at me, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, but whatever works for you works for me."

I sat in my house, looking at the blue steel on my government issue Colt .45. Apparently, this is what most people in my profession carried, although kagome carried a Glock. I was waiting while she carted all her paraphernalia into my living room. Guns, tools, listening devices, all other sorts of things I thought only James Bond would use.

I hung my hat on the rung just inside my kitchen and she came walking in, fished a beer from the fridge, and sat down at my table. She was sweating from all her lifting and carting, and her shirt was plastered to her chest. I could see the outline of her breasts as she breathed. I felt it best not to stare, for fear of developing a problem with no easy solution.

She noticed my discomfort. "Something wrong?"

"N-no. I-I didn't see a titty , I mean anything!"

She gave me a knowing look. "Feeling uncomfortable?"

"Let's get down to business. What first?"

"About Mitaki?"

"Yeah, about Mitaki."

She gave me a serious look. "Well first we have to find out the basics. Where he goes, who he sees, what he does. Anything that could make getting his keys less messy. And if we can…"

She stopped, her eyes locked onto a spot behind me.

I looked around "What is it?" She kept on staring.

I began to swivel my ears around trying to detect a sound. "Seriously, what the hell is it?"

Suddenly she broke into this huge grin. I finally understood what she was staring at. She wasn't looking behind me, she was looking…on…top…of…my…head…shit.

"KAWAII!"

DAMNIT!

She attacked me, her hands instantly grabbing my ears, rubbing and petting and scratching and…it was starting to feel pretty good. Damn her and her magic fingers. I felt my ears go slack, and that was when I noticed that I was eye to breast with her. And that she happened to be straddling me in my chair.

Much to my chagrin, I felt a purr rise in my throat as my ears swiveled to give her more places to scratch. Her grin, if possible, got bigger.

"OmiGod, you didn't tell me you were a hanyou. Your ears are so kawaii!"

There's a reason for that, I thought. And to make things worse my pants were beginning to tighten. I grabbed her hips and lifted her off me. Her body, while suspended in midair, was still connected by her hands on my ears.

"What happened to the badass, no funny business agent?"

Her face flamed and she let go. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Are you okay?"

Normally, I hate having my ears touched, except by my mother. And any woman who ever got close enough to touch got an earful. However, with Kagome I thought it would be best not to push the subject and piss her off, seeing as how she was the only thing standing between me and eating mustard out of dumpsters. So I did what any man presented with an emotional woman would do. I lied.

"It's okay. I'd sort of forgotten how good it felt. My mom used to do it when I was small but it's been a good fourteen years since I got a good ear rub."

She looked taken by some great revelation. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, but since I'm a hanyou, I've got about another thousand ahead of me."

"Wow will you look old."

"Not really, at around forty we demons stop the aging process. Physically at least."

"Wow."

I looked at all the stuff on my kitchen table. "What is all this stuff?"

She perked up. "The basic REPO agent tools. Stun gun, flashlight, window jimmy, screwdriver, pepper spray, and a whole bunch of other items necessary to a successful repossession."

Suddenly I felt empowered. Then I remembered the gun and reverted back to mildly interested. "What about the gun? I'm still not looking forward to buckshot in the ass."

"That's why there's two of us. One does the talking, while the other…" she mimicked pumping a shotgun.

"Perfect. You be the one to do the talking and I'll wait in the car and look tough."

"Oh no. You get to come and knock on his door."

I began to protest, remembered the mustard, and shut up.

It was black. It was shiny. It was new. And it made me feel like I could ride it from dawn to dusk. It was a brand new American Dodge Charger R/T with a Hemi under the hood. I could practically hear the gonads on this car dragging the concrete. I unconsciously looked at the keys dangling from her delicate and perfectly manicured finger.

"I don't suppose you'd consider…"

"Nope. She's all mine. Climb on shotgun lover boy."

Lover boy? Oh that hurt. Here I was, admiring a perfect piece of automotive machinery, which is what guys are entitled to do, and she's making fun of me. I fought the urge to spit and hike up my jeans.

"Well hell, can't I admire this beautiful piece of machinery?"

She slid behind the wheel, "Get in or you're taking a cab."

I climbed next to her, "Poor thing probably doesn't ever break fifty-fife on the highway."

She peeled out of my driveway and I felt my stomach hit the backseat. Okay, point proven she knew how to use the accelerator. And she was making me nervous. I looked over at her and an image of her on the hood like that White Snake music video or the carwash scene from Bad Teacher with Cameron Diaz popped into my head. I shook my head to clear the image and decided a cold shower was in my near future.

We pulled up to Mitaki's place and the Tundra was still sitting there mocking me. We got out of the car and approached the door. "So I just have to knock and look tough?" I asked.

"Yep. Just let me do the talking."

She rang the bell and Shiho answered, once again, not happy. I was standing three feet from him and I could smell his breath was 100 proof. His eyes were red and puffy and his beer gut had gotten larger. Was he pregnant?

"Awww shit. Not you again. You didn't take the hint the first time?" His gaze locked onto Kagome and then slid halfway down her shirt. "I remember you. You ready to have a go at the beast?"

"I'm ready for your car keys. This is the tenth time, don't you learn?"

"If I get to see you every time I'd miss a million payments."

She smiled, "How sweet." Then she grabbed his arm and twisted it halfway around his back.

"Yeeeeoww! What the hell? What the fuck?"

"Give me the keys, and I won't render you unable to jack off you worthless pile of shit."

"Okay , okay just take them. I was wanting a new ride anyway." More like favoring porn over wheels.

Kagome took the keys, "Thanks, it's been a pleasure." She then threw them at me, "Here you go hotshot. $500 in the bank."

I now had the ability to once again eat something not from Petsmart.

I walked into my door, check in hand and called for Max. "Hey buddy, I can eat now." I noticed he didn't come try to knock me down, "Max?" I walked into my living room and noticed a brunette sitting on my couch. I had five hundred dollars and the pretty lady was back, could my life get any better? Yes…

"What are you doing in my living room?"

She gave me a thousand watt smile "Hey roomie. In order to better train you, I've decided to temporarily offer my guidance as an in-home service. This cuts down on both time and gas."

I did a mental victory dance. The pretty lady was going to stay with me. Wait a minute; she was going to stay with _me?_

Tell me what you think. I'm starting to like writing. R&R, but no flamers please.


	3. Learning the skills

Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective persons.

I contemplated what she was saying. She was staying with me in order to make both of our lives easier. No big deal, Inuyasha, you can handle it. Okay, now for the nitty gritty, TV channels, sports teams, what food to buy, and most importantly, shower privileges and sleeping arrangements. Boy she was going to flip when she found out I only had one bedroom. I on the other hand…no White Snake, go away.

I studied a suspicious speck on the floor, "I hope you know I only have one bedroom," think fast, "And that Max usually takes up about half." That's better. I mentally slapped myself. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, face it. You're trying to get close to this woman, even if it means the exploitation of your dog. Yes, I reasoned, but wouldn't it be worth it? Okay point taken.

She gave me a look I couldn't decipher, "Oh I know, except about the dog part, but I figured that since we're both adults and can control ourselves, it won't be too much of a problem."

Oh I was in for it now. Not only was she going to stand naked in my shower with a big HANDS OFF tattooed on her delicious bottom, but she would be sleeping next to me as well. I didn't know whether to die or drag her to me and kiss her to get it over with. On the bright side, if Max did decide to climb into bed, it would squish her even more into me.

"Okay," I said, "On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to drive the car. I'm going to die if I don't get behind the wheel."

She gave me the smile again, "Better yet, I can get you one of your own."

I thought about saying 'I love you' but that might be a little soon. She went for the hall closet and found a towel, "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm hitting the sack."

I nodded dumbly. Here we go, life in hell, (or heaven whichever way you put it), had begun.

I stood staring at the bed when she came out of the bathroom. I had to subconsciously check for drool. A _very_ sheer white tank top and bikini panties. I may need a shower too before the night ends. A very cold one.

She walked toward me and in my mind I softly sang '_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body, they say it's over budget but you pay her just to touch it come on'._ I did a mental slap. Damnit. Go away bad thoughts, I don't need you right now.

She pulled back the covers and looked at me. I could tell she was having second thoughts as well. "I can go set up on the couch," I said, "If you feel uncomfortable." Yeah right, I wouldn't leave that room if she held a gun to my head.

"No that's fine; I was just trying to find out which side you wanted."

"Left."

We climbed into bed, and I turned out the light. Insert twenty minute awkward silence…that is until she leaned over and planted on right on my mouth. It was only chaste, but I was instant wood. She whispered "Thank you," and her breathing slowed. She was asleep. I rolled over and soon I followed her in slumber.

Did I say it could be any more awkward? Well I woke up with a mysterious weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and realized I was looking into a valley of cleavage. Somehow Kagome had ended up on top of me. Shit, do something before she wakes up and takes your livelihood out the door. I tried to move…key word being _tried_. And I was greeted by pools of chocolate looking into my amber ones.

I felt my face flame and I braced myself for the inevitable slap and scream, but it never came. Instead she kissed me again. Not like last night, this one was serious. I gasped, and she stuck her tongue in my mouth. _Hello_. My mental resistance and sanity slipped away. Damn was she a good kisser. But before I could really conduct my best work, she pulled away. Damn. Instead of being embarrassed, she smiled at me again. Am I dreaming?

We were interrupted by a knock at my door. Crap, how do I explain the car, the spy equipment, and the hot lady? Apparently by having her open the door because that was where she was headed. In a tank top and panties. _Crap! _

I jumped out of bed, but froze when I heard the conversation.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes is my brother at home?"

Damn. Damn, damn, and triple damn. And just for fun add a shit in there too. My brother had come for breakfast, no doubt with Rin, and I had a half-naked woman in the house. I feigned a look at the window, and realized it was too small. I sighed, better get it over with.

If the awkward silence in bed last night was bad, the one at the table was in the same level as whatever wiped out the dinosaurs. Four people sat in a circle staring at each other. At least Kagome had put on a robe.

"Sooo…" Rin began.

"Ummm…" Fluffy started.

"Kagome Higurashi, REPO agent assigned to train, and be partner to, Inuyasha Tashio. Temporarily." At least someone can form a complete sentence. And I sure as hell wasn't going to try.

Another knock at the door. Who now my parents? With the thought that it might actually be them I sprinted for the door. I opened it to a man in a mechanic uniform. "Delivery for Inuyasha Tashio." He told me.

"I didn't order anything." I said.

"Sign here."

Okay, just sign and get him off your lawn. I scribbled my name, and he backed away to reveal a brand new, cherry red Camaro SS with a sunroof, leather seats, and I bet a full stereo system. So kagome wasn't lying. I was still staring in dumbstruck awe when Sesshomaru decided to come up behind me.

"Who's there-whoa! Is that what I think it is?"

I just nodded.

"Damn she must really like you. Although I can't see why.

"It's a company car. Apparently."

"Where do you work again?"

Kagome came up behind us, "Finally, I thought it'd never get here."

Rin was next, what is this a party? "What-holy cow!"

"Company car." Sesshomaru and I said.

Sesshomaru and Rin left a little after the Camaro showed up. Kagome and I were seated at the table drinking coffee and getting ready for work. The kiss was still on my mind, and I had to know why she did it.

I asked her, "Tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me? Twice?"

She blushed, "I guess I kind of like you. You're the first guy who didn't grab my ass two minutes after meeting me."

"I was afraid I'd get mine kicked if I tried anything."

She chuckled, "Yeah you're probably right."

We rolled into Miroku's at a half past eleven. Yura was sitting at her desk reading _One For the Money_ when we walked into the lobby.

She looked up at us, "Big news. Got a big one in yesterday. A German make. Mercedes Benz, SLS AMG. Got an airplane engine in it. If Miroku loses this one, he'll go belly up and Sango'll stick his dick in a meat grinder."

Kagome asked her, "What was the loan agreement?"

"$200,000, which would make you $10,000 a piece."

Kagome looked impassive while I damn near screamed with delirious joy. $10,000. That could buy enough ramen to last three lifetimes. Then I remembered that $10,000 probably wouldn't come as easy as $500 would.

I asked, "Who's the lucky owner?"

"Naraku Onigumo. 5311 Third Street."

There it was. Naraku Onigumo. Spider demon. The same guy that had weaseled half the women of New York out of their pants through bribe, blackmail, and I was almost certain rape. He was a year ahead of me in school, but a lifetime behind in brains. He thought with his dick. And you couldn't use that in school, although God knows he tried.

We pulled up to Onigumo's townhouse twenty minutes later. No big expensive sports car parked out front. No women cringing in fear on his door step. Although I could have sworn I smelled sulfur in the air.

Kagome started for the door, but I pulled her back, "Let me do this one. I know this guy. He's dangerous."

She frowned, "I think I can handle dangerous."

"Wait-" Too late. She was knocking and he was answering. Just as I suspected he forwent eye contact and went straight to mid chest. Bastard.

"And what can I do for the pretty lady today?" The spider asked. I unlatched my gun holster.

"I'm afraid you've missed your car payments, and I'm going to need to repossess your Mercedes."

His smile never faltered, "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing working in such a lowly profession. You should come work with me. I can give you a job that's _much_ more exciting.

Now I stepped in, "Alright Onigumo, just give me the keys and this won't get messy."

"And you are?"

"Inuyasha Tashio. The pretty lady's partner." I could have said _boyfriend_, but that might have gotten me in more trouble.

"Well I'm afraid I don't have my keys at the moment, and as you can see, nor do I have my car. Better luck next time sweetheart." That did it, I was going to shoot him. The hell with the legal system.

Kagome sensed my meditated murder plot, "Okay, sorry to bother you. We'll be leaving now." She got me back to the car, "What was that about?"

"He has been known to use unethical ways to receive sexual pleasures, if you know what I mean. I was trying to make sure you weren't one more notch on the bed post."

She blushed again, "Thanks, but why did you worry about me?"

"Because I kind of like you too."

She gave a small cry, grabbed my forelocks, and yanked my face to hers.

Please R&R


	4. Getting the hang of things

Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective people.

So there I was, kissing the hottest girl I'd ever met…in the middle of the road. Yeah, not my first choice of venue. However, with her tongue in my mouth and her nipples poking into my chest, I really didn't care at the moment. It was only when an old lady with glasses that looked as if they could pick up cable signals started honking that I finally decided to pull away.

"Okay, that was fun," I said, "Now what?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

She probably didn't want to know what I thought. What I had in mind included wine, candles, and Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get it On' playing in the background. And I certainly didn't want to scare away what could be the most successful relationship I've had in almost ten years. But, on second thought, my bitch ex-girlfriend Kikyo didn't really qualify as a relationship. More like me buying her expensive shit while she slept with anything that had a dick. _Anything. _

We climbed back into Kagome's Charger and pulled into traffic. Insert another awkward silence. I finally decided to break it.

"Let's see what's on the radio." I tuned to a good station.

'_You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees and you control how fast we go by just how hard you want to squeeze.'_

Okay next station…

'_I been really tryin' baby. Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for soo long. And if you feel, like I feel baby, then come on. Ohhh come on. Whoo. Let's get it on.'_

Apparently God really hated me. One more time.

'_Every time I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face getting clearer The past is gone'_

Alright, Aerosmith. This I could live with. We continued down the road and she actually kept it below 100 mph. Whether it was for me or for money, I didn't know. I finally remembered what we were doing in that part of the city.

"So, what next. He seems to no longer have his car, although I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Next we do the standard neighborhood canvas. Talk to friends, family, anybody that would notice a $200,000 car rolling the streets. I doubt he has it stored away somewhere, that baby needs to be driven."

By the time we arrived back at my house, there was a 1957 Cadillac El Dorado in my driveway. Which meant one of two things. Either some gang-banger thought my Camaro was easy pickings, or my parents had come to visit. And judging from the 'Green is for cows' bumper sticker, I was betting on the second one. That and they were both gawking at the sexy red beast on my concrete.

"Now this is a car," my father said, "How'd you afford it?"

Kagome got out of the car, "It's a company car, supplied by Miroku for business purposes."

My mother ogled, my father got the 'that's my boy' smile on his face, and I had to loosen my shirt.

"And who is this?" my mother wanted to know.

"My work partner." I told her firmly. _For now._ "Come on in, and I'll order a pizza."

"No need," Kagome said, "I saw the ingredients for a good spaghetti dinner in the cupboard. I can make a mean spaghetti dinner in a few minutes."

We walked in the house and my father pulled me aside, "She's nice, pretty, and she can cook. What did you do tell her you were a billionaire?"

"No, we were assigned to a case together. She's just here temporarily. She'll move out when our case is through." Not if I have anything to say about it, I thought.

"She's living with you? Boy you must be some kind of lucky."

I really wanted to bash my head into the wall. When I found my Grandma seated at the table, I redirected myself to the bathroom where I could drown in the sink. But my mother pulled me back, "Introduce your girlfriend to your grandmother."

"This is Kagome," I said, "And she's not my girlfriend." Yet.

"Well isn't that something, after your last girl ended up a whore, I figured you were off women for a good twenty years."

Well that did it. Kagome shot me a questioning look, and in an instant I knew what would be discussed over dinner. My love life. Great.

We were seated at the table and I was counting the seconds until doomsday. My mother brought the first fork of noodles and meat to her mouth and chewed. If it was good, and I was positive it was, I was done for. She would die and go to matchmaker heaven.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Here we go.

"This is fantastic. Just the right amount of meat to balance the noodles. Not too much sauce and not too many tomatoes. It's just perfect."

Kagome preened, "Thanks, but it was really quite simple."

"Oh nonsense, I know it took a long time to get the recipe just right."

Kagome blushed redder, my mother smiled larger, and my father started the nine month calendar to grandparenthood. I on the other hand shoveled meat into my mouth like there was no tomorrow to avoid talking.

When we finally saw my parents' taillights disappear around the corner, I shut the door.

"Sorry about that, my parents tend to be a little overzealous when it comes to my personal life."

"I noticed. So who's Kikyo?"

I sighed. Here we go. "She was my girlfriend about ten years ago. We were living together and everything was going great. Then the day I came home with an engagement ring, I found her bare-assed on the kitchen table with the guy who used to be the quarterback in highschool. Needless to say, she didn't want the ring."

"That's awful. I bet you were heartbroken."

"For a while. Then I got Max and the hole slowly filled."

She leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled and kissed her right back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair, massaging my ears. I felt a purr rise in my throat, and I grabbed her hips and crushed her to me. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes before the need for air got too great. I was grinning and she had a twinkle in her eye I'd only seen in Max's eye when confronted with a jelly donut.

I slowly released her, but kept my clawed hands on her waist. "I suppose this means that I'm not just a partner anymore." I said.

"I don't think so," she told me, "But you still have to look tough when the people point guns at you."

"I think I can manage that now." The Cheshire cat had nothing on me at the moment. I could practically feel my mouth meeting at the back of my head. I thought about suggesting a shower and then bed, but I felt that was taking it too far too soon. If I lost this one, I'd shoot myself.

We climbed into bed and I felt her arms snake around me. "There's nothing that says partners can't see each other outside of work right?" I asked.

"Not that I remember."

I held her close as I drifted off.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of French toast frying. I let my nose lead me to the kitchen where the smell of syrup, brown sugar, and egg brought me to a state of euphoria. And there she was, in a fluffy pink bath robe, flipping bread like an old pro. I could get used to this, I thought.

She turned around and smiled at me. "A full breakfast before the chase continues."

"Fucking A." I said.

We ate in silence, me waiting to wake up from the dream I was sure I was having. We finally finished and got ready to chase bad people. She was dressed in black from head to toe. The perfect choice for badass recovery agent. I on the other hand dressed more casual, opting for jeans and a faded Led Zeppelin T-shirt. It was like the Avengers meet Red Skelton.

She gave me an appraising look, "This weekend, we get you new clothes."

"Yeah, the only black I own is on my tux. And that won't convince many criminals to cooperate."

We headed into the office where Miroku was standing looking over files Yura had organized. Yura was filing her nails and looked up when we walked in.

Miroku smiled, "Do I get my money yet?"

I looked apologetic, "Sorry, but he claims to no longer have the car or the keys."

"Bullshit."

"My sentiments exactly."

"So the question is, where did he stash it?"

Kagome spoke up, "I also think that he has to be driving it sometime. You don't just buy something that pretty and flashy to just lock it up."

Miroku looked thoughtful, "You're right. So where does he take it and when? It would be obvious to assume that unless we find the car, we won't find the keys."

I gave light to the conversation, "So we just start looking for racetracks that are open to private use and ask if they've seen a creepy guy in an expensive car?"

"That's where I would start." Miroku told us.

Yura grabbed a file, "In the meantime, why don't you take a crack at this one. An '05 Mustang. Worth about $6000."

Good. An actual substantial cash influx. I grabbed the file, promised a safe return and left with Kagome in tow.

She peeked at the file, "Jimmy Longfetter. This looks like his first offence. It shouldn't be too hard. Fifty-fifty split?"

"Deal."

We took Third to Main, and cruised to twenty-sixth. After about ten minutes of looking, we finally spotted the blue pony parked diagonal at an apartment walkup. I once again tried the door. Locked. Damn. I really hope this guy doesn't have a gun.

We walked up to the door and I knocked. A minute later a voluptuous blonde answered the door wearing really short jean shorts, and a bikini top. Normally I would have given the customary appraising look, but with something ten times better standing next to me, I only offered my hand.

"Hello. We represent Houshi Loan Offices, and we need to speak to Mr. Longfetter."

She screamed into the house with the voice of a two-pack-a-day smoker, "Jimmy! There's people here to talk to you."

Like nails on a chalkboard. Remember, don't judge a book by its cover. A man of about twenty-three came to the door. He also had blonde hair, was about five foot ten, and was also dressed only in underwear. I was starting to think we'd interrupted something.

He scowled at us, "What?"

Kagome gave him the whole repo speech.

"I don't think I want to give you my keys. I need that car for backseat purposes."

Great, a pervert with a business itinerary. I was going to have to bleach my hands after I took his car. I looked at Kagome, silently giving her the go-ahead-and-break-his-arm look. She nodded and offered her hand to Jimmy.

"It's nice to meet you Jimmy, but I'm afraid we do need to talk." She batted her eyelashes and spoke like silk. The wolf stalking its prey.

Jimmy dumbly took her hand and she turned him inside out backwards.

"Holy shit! Holy sweet Jesus that hurts bitch, let go!"

"Keys bitch."

The woman finally got smart and reached into the cookie jar, "Here, just don't hurt him." She handed me the keys.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be leaving now."

While Jimmy gave me the evil look, I did a finger salute to Kagome, turned over Jimmy's car, made a mental note not to touch anything, and drove off.

Please R&R. During the week upload time may slow down, but in the weekends, it will speed back up. You know. School. Yuck.


	5. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective people.

We were back in the office. I had a check in hand and view on life that was slightly less repulsive. This was my first major bust. Three grand in my pocket. Even Miroku looked happy, although, his computer was on, so if it was me and Kagome making him happy or some alternative source, I didn't know. Even Yura had put a new coat on her nails. They were now a shade of red that would give Dracula the heebie-jeebies. I'd also noticed that her hair was immaculate every day. Today it was down around her shoulders. If I were to guess, I'd say the wash-rinse-repeat cycle had been repeated several times that morning.

Miroku clapped a hand on my back, "Hey, your first big bust. How'd it feel? You stomp old Longfetter's gonads into the ground?"

"No," I told him, "Kagome broke his arm and I took his car. It was all very routine."

Yura snorted with laughter. There was nothing routine about Kagome turning Jimmy inside out. i pulled Kagome off to the side, "Next time we diversify. Don't just break his arm right off the bat. We need to have new tricks up our sleeves."

She smiled and nodded. "Now we can really focus on Naraku. I really want to get that ret bastard's car." I loved when she spoke dirty.

"Alright," I said, "Next stop: Naraku's neighborhood."

* * *

It was about noon when we stopped at the town house once again. And once again I saw no shiny silver sports car parked outside. Instead of knocking on Spidy's door again, we opted for the next one down. Perhaps a neighbor would shed light on our situation.

A woman of about twenty-two answered the door. She was nice and friendly, but had not seen the batmobile around any time in the past few days. A Hispanic woman answered the door on the other side of Naraku's. I only had one year of Spanish in highschool, but I knew enough to tell she wasn't happy and she seemed to think my mother was very acquainted with large dogs. If only she knew…

I was sitting in the car with Kagome, contemplating what to do next, when the Benz rolled past with Spidy in the driver's seat.

I sent kagome a wide eyed look and we whipped around into traffic. We tailed Naraku for about twenty minutes until he crossed the bridge into Jersey.

"So that's where he was hiding it," I told Kagome, "In the place he knew New York law couldn't come after him."

"Yeah, but too bad for him we're not cops. We can nail him in any state."

We continued to follow him until he reached a warehouse on the outskirts of Trenton. We watched him pull in and the door close down. Alright, this is it. Ten grand here we come. We got out of the car and crept up to a pile of boxes leading up to a window. I climbed up for a better look. What I saw almost floored me.

There was the car, with Naraku and some other guy talking with a piece of paper on the hood. In the middle of the floor, there were five tables seating about fifty workers. They had lamps overlooking their own small space of desk and they had scales, razor blades, sandwich baggies, and spoons. Dear God I'd discovered a drug ring. And it was only Wednesday.

I climbed down to Kagome who asked me what I'd seen. "Is he in there?"

"Yeah, him and about fifty other people."

"What?"

"About fifty people. And they're all sorting some sort of white powdery stuff into bags. And it isn't flour."

"So we were after a payment shirker and ended up discovering a drop house for cocaine?"

"That about sums it up."

"Well isn't this the pits."

We walked back to the Charger and stopped. It was up on cinder blocks, with no doors, seats, or radio.

"Damn, I liked that car." Kagome said.

"Yeah." I said wistfully, "It was pretty."

* * *

We got out of the cab at Miroku's office and walked in. Yura noticed our dismal looks and paged the pervert. He came sauntering out with a big grin on his face, which fell when he saw us. "What?"

We related our story. "A drug ring in Trenton? Well there's a surprise."

"So do we call the police?"

"I would, unless you plan to go all Arnold Schwarzenegger and take down an entire drop house on your own."

Yeah, I'd choose life.

Yura made a call and twenty minutes later we were seated across from Koga Ookami, NYPD. I knew Koga from my highschool days. He was in my class and married his highschool sweetheart, Ayame.

The wolf demon was rather interested in our preliminary findings. "So you followed what you thought was just some rich guy tryin' to keep his car tax free and stumbled onto a primo drop house for the major dealers of the Garden State?"

Kagome gave him a deadpan look, "That about sums it up."

"Well here's what we're going to do. Since my man power is spread a little thin at the moment, damn cross-dressing bank thieves, you'd think they'd be easier to spot, I'm going to ask you two to be temporary detectives and follow this Naraku for a couple days. Just as to see if there's any other illegal activities he's been up to."

If it were just me, I'd throw in the towel right there. As it was, I had the REPO agent equivalent of Sylvester Stallone as backup. I was still charged with the looking tough gig, but I felt I could diversify.

* * *

We got home and found my neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Johansen staring at a brand new red Acura R8 sitting in my driveway. "Well those people of your work fast." I said.

We got out of the car and shuffled up next to the Johansens. Mr. Johansen didn't take his eyes of the red paint, "That's three brand new nice cars in one week. Are you related to anybody you know…" he pumped an invisible shotgun.

"No, there just company cars." I told him. I think.

"Are you taking applications?"

"Afraid not."

"Well call me if you ever are. I think I'd look good in one of those Corvettes."

So would I, I thought. And with Kagome here, I might just end up in one before the case is over.

I opened the door and Max exploded out at us. He put both paws on Kagome's chest and took her to the ground. Why hadn't I thought about that? We fed him and settled in front of the TV to catch the Yankees.

"It doesn't surprise me that Naraku is involved with drug trafficking. That would explain how he got the loan money to get that car."

"Right," Kagome said, "So tomorrow we go on stakeout mode."

I'd read many spy books, and I'd seen James Bond about a hundred times. And so far, working with Kagome had produced some situations very similar to both of those. So I was ready for counter-snipers, laser trip wires, and henchmen. The henchmen were my favorite because it always looked fun to be able to punch out nameless henchmen.

As the night wore on and bedtime approached, I was getting more and more nervous. When Kagome got up to get a shower, I almost followed her. I unconsciously grabbed a candle from the kitchen on the way to the bedroom. No, I told myself, don't push her, you'll scare her away.

I was already in bed when she came out in a tank top and, gulp, a thong. I laid stiff as a board when she climbed in next to me. I relaxed when I felt her arm snake around me. Apparently she was more confident in my self control than I was. And the worst part was that with my demon nose, I could smell her purity. Which made me fall even harder for her. A virgin trusted me enough to wear skimpy clothing and trust me not to attack her. I made a mental note to try even harder to make sure not to try anything, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

When we woke up it was 7:30. I made coffee and she made toast. I tried not to think about how right it felt to have her helping me with morning breakfast chores. But the sad truth was I liked her in my kitchen. She was turning my house into a home. A home with very expensive cars.

We were in my Camaro, crossing the bridge to Jersey, and I had the Eagles playing in the radio. Don Henley was telling us about you could check out anytime you like, but you can never leave, when we rolled up to the warehouse. We snuck around to the back, (I made sure to park in a public parking garage a few blocks away), and I resumed my post on my stack of boxes. They were still chopping and bagging while Naraku shouted and waved his hands leaning against the hood of his car.

About an hour later I was losing faith in being able to punch out any henchmen, when the door opened and a white van pulled in, got loaded with boxes of baggies, and let. I had Kagome copy the plate number, and resumed my watching. All that working was making me hungry, so I grabbed a candy bar and had a nom. That was when things got interesting.

A black Escalade pulled in, and Naraku had a chat with somebody in the backseat. Pretty soon he was waving his arms, pointing, and the workers were stopping and staring at the whole ordeal. I asked Kagome if she had a fix on the plate number when the Escalade pulled even farther into the garage, and two large men in black suits got out.

Well there were my henchmen. They didn't look easily punch outable.

The men began moving among the workers, yelling and grabbing things. One worker tried to stand up to them. Big bully number one pulled a gun and shot him.

I tore my eyes away and put my head between my knees. On minute he was alive and screaming. Then he was dead. Kagome had heard the shot, "Maybe we should get out of here for awhile and wait for things to cool off a bit."

"No, I'm seeing this through to the end." The henchmen had drug the body to a van and were loading it up. Then they got in the van and drove away. Al who was left was Naraku, the workers, and the Escalade.

Then the back door of the Escalade opened up and a leg emerged. A female leg. The leg gave way to hips, which gave way to a torso, which gave way to…Kikyo…well fuck.

To PrincessTimiah: Yeah I'll lay off on the Blasphemy. Sorry.

Keep on R&Ring thanks! I finally figured out how to add scene breaks, I hope, so it may make reading a little easier!


	6. Oh happy day

Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective people.

**Warning: Semi-sensitive material ahead. **

I was pretty sure my heartbeat could be heard for miles. There was my ex-girlfriend talking to the leader of a major drug ring. I knew she had problems, but wow. They kept talking and waving their arms, but by now the workers had grown used to all the screaming. They were back to quietly working away. Then Spidy and the bitch finally stopped yelling and got back in the Escalade. I was wondering what they were doing until the car started rocking. Oh gross. And by the way nobody turned their heads; I suspected that this was a common occurrence. Okay, I'd seen enough, time to get down now. I took one last look, gagged, and dropped down.

"Are you okay? You look green."

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little déjà vu."

"What?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little déjà vu."

"I mean what did you see?"

"Only something I never want to see again."

"What?"

"Apparently my ex-girlfriend thinks that Naraku is a much better catch than me."

Kagome climbed up to the window, gagged, and dropped back down.

"Nobody's saying anything."

"Yep. This must be a regular thing."

We both shuddered.

Kagome had to drive back home, as I was currently trying not to throw up out the window.

"Are you sure you're okay? I won't have to shoot you will I?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Time to think rationally. If Kikyo was involved with Naraku, then she would know what was going on. And unlike Naraku, she probably doesn't know that I'm after her organization, which would make contacting and questioning her much easier. In the physical sense.

"I think I know how to get in close to what's going on, but it's not going to be easy or fun." I said.

"How?"

"I could talk to Kikyo. Get her to let me in on the deal."

"That might be a little too dangerous. Besides, how do you let it slip that you know?"

I hadn't thought of that. 'Oh hi Kikyo. How you been? By the way, what were you doing with Naraku in the backseat of an Escalade in the middle of a drug warehouse?' Not the best approach. I called Koga and told him the news.

"Well that's just downright nasty. I heard she got the clap about a year ago." Koga said.

"Yeah I heard too. Apparently she neglected to tell Spidy."

"Do we bust in on them now or do you want to do a little more recon?"

"Give us a few more days," I told him, "maybe we can nail more distributers and dealers."

I gave him the van plate number Kagome had copied down and hung up. I saw a bar and told Kagome to pull over.

"Dirty Dan's?" she asked, "Why here?"

"I need a drink. A big one."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink at a time like this."

"Why?"

"We have work in the morning."

"So?"

"So, I'm not spending all day listening to you yell about how everything's too loud."

"Point taken. Just go home, I need to lie down."

* * *

We got home; I flopped on the bed on my stomach, and closed my eyes. This was getting way too complicated for me. I thought I was just playing hide and go seek with car keys and people too dumb to figure out to make payments. Not trying to bust a dope house.

I lie there, contemplating my life, when I felt two hands on my shoulders. They were massaging, rubbing, scratching, and damn it felt good. I let a purr loose from my throat.

"Your muscles are a mass of knots," She told me, "let me help untangle you."

Oh boy. Oh boy.

I sat up while she went into the bathroom. She returned with a bottle of hand lotion. This was going to be good.

I took of my shirt and she just stared at me. Her eyes wide like she was presented with a jelly donut. I smirked and flopped back down. I gasped when I felt her straddle my back. I heard her pop the bottle, squirt something cold on my back, and then her warm hands began to work. I was purring so loud I was almost chirping. She was all over my back. I felt her hair brush my neck as she worked upward, felt her fingertips as they worked into every hill and valley of my spine. I couldn't help it anymore as I let out a moan. She leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned again. This was getting intense. I felt her stop and was about to turn around to ask her what gives when she flipped me over.

I lay there, staring up at her eyes which were dilated pure dark chocolate. Then she began to run her hands over my chest, taking her time to memorize every contour of my front as she did my back. She leaned down and captured my lips with hers. I moaned as I felt her tongue probe my mouth, enticing my tongue to come out and play. One of her hands went to my ear and rubbed. The other traveled south to my navel. As I felt her nearing the source of my pleasure, I closed my eyes. Here it comes. The moment I'd been waiting for. We were both ready and willing. She started to pull down my zipper when there was a knock at my door.

I let loose a string of very imaginative curse words and Kagome giggled.

"What are you laughing at? I'm practically in pain here!"

"Poor puppy, I guess you need to go take a shower."

I was seriously going to kill whoever knocked on my door. I grabbed a shirt, stomped to the door, flung it open, and came face to face with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Yes." I said tersely.

"We thought we'd stop by and see how you too were doing." Rin said, all cheery-like. Who told her this was a happy occasion. I looked at my brother who had a shit-eating grin on his face. The bastard smelled our arousal. He knew what he'd just interrupted and he had the gall to be proud of it.

"Well, we were kind on in the middle of something—"

"Come on in," Kagome said, "I'll put coffee on." How did she get dressed so fast?

* * *

I still wasn't happy as Kagome chatted with my family as if nothing had happened. I guess she knew how to handle her emotions better.

"We were just watching TV wondering if anybody would show up weren't we?" Kagome asked me.

"Keh."

Fluffy still hadn't wiped the smile from his face. "What are you smiling at?" I spat at him.

"I'm just happy you two seem to be getting along so well."

Oh the nerve of that, that smooth-talking, fluffy ass. He was practically reveling in my obvious discomfort. I knew somebody who wasn't getting anything nice for Christmas this year. I'd curse his family, but that would be my family too. Damn, I can never get a break.

Rin was happily oblivious to our little war as she talked nonchalantly to Kagome. She was tired of being so 'fat' as she called it, although my brother assured her she was pregnant, not 'fat'.

"Yeah, but I'm still growing less attractive by the day." She wined.

"I can assure you that you aren't." Sesshomaru winked and licked his lips. Rin giggled nervously and blushed. So he interrupts the most sensuous moment of my life in the past ten years, and then starts one of his own in my kitchen? I was ready to bang my head into the table.

* * *

It was almost dark when they finally left. I had no energy to try to restart whatever mood had been interrupted with Kagome. I let my shoulders sag.

I felt arms around my waist, "Sorry this day turned out do bad for you." She said.

"It was pretty good anyway." I told her.

"So what was that war about between you and your brother?"

"He's a demon."

"Yeah."

"He has a special nose."

"Yeah."

She wasn't taking the hint. "That means he could smell our, um, arousal."

She pondered for a minute. "Oh." She said in a small voice as her cheeks turned scarlet.

* * *

The next morning we came into the office and Sango was waiting for us.

"Miroku has the flu. I'm in charge for the next couple days." More like she checked his internet history and broke his hands. And he couldn't search porn with no hands.

I tried not to grimace. "So how much do you know about our current cases?"

"I know you've got one big one out there that could cost my husband his job, and me my designer living room set I had picked out. Miroku had promised me that couch."

I almost laughed. Miroku acted tough and perverted, but the real truth was, he was whipped.

"Stop grinning," Sango told me, "And get out there and make me my money."

"What are you, my pimp?"

Her frown faltered for a moment, then returned. She liked me, I knew she did. Otherwise she wouldn't send me her friends' phone numbers every couple weeks. Mental note: tell Sango I have a relationship going, and it wouldn't look good if random girls' phone numbers kept coming in the mail.

Yura piped up, "I got another one for you. Lonnie Johnson. Drives an 08 Challenger. Except it doesn't belong to him anymore."

I took the file, and looked at the picture. I knew this guy. He spray-painted 'house of communism' on the school walls in the tenth grade. I guess he forgot to grow up.

"We got it," I told Yura, "Except I don't think we'll break his arm this time, what do you think Kagome?"

"Yeah, we need to diversify. I vote we kneecap him."

"Okay, maybe not that much diversification."

"Aww. I wanted to try out my new ammo. I paid forty bucks for it at the gun store."

"No kneecapping. But you can put a hole in his window if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know this guy. He probably wouldn't know the difference."

We took the file, promised Sango we wouldn't get ourselves killed, and headed off to the south side of town in search for Lonnie Johnson.

Please R&R Thanks!


	7. Is it hot in here?

Disclaimer: I don't own _**ANYTHING**_ that you read here.

**Warning: sensitive material ahead**

We pulled up to Lonnie's apartment building and BINGO, there was his former property sitting parked looking all red and shiny. Like an apple ripe for the picking. And that was just what I was going to do. I was going to pick Lonnie's car.

We walked to the door, Kagome knocked, and I stood to one side and put my _waddya lookin' at_ face on. Sure enough, the same hairy stoner I remembered opened the door. Only thing was, he was armed. Shotgun. But hey, I reasoned, I had a forty-five at my hip. I upholstered.

"I know who you are. And you sure as hell aren't makin' off with Doreen."

"Doreen?" I asked.

"Yeah. Doreen. The little red honey parked outside.

Okay, add crazy to hairy and stoner.

Kagome leveled with him on the regular missed payment bullshit, but Lonnie wasn't buying. He raised his shotgun at Kagome. She remained calm, staring down the barrel of a 12ga. Props for her; I'd have pissed my pants by now. Apparently she knew something I, and especially Lonnie, didn't.

"Ain't you gonna scream and run away?"

"No," she told him, "I think I want your keys."

Lonnie looked puzzled. This wasn't supposed to happen. He poked her in the chest with the barrel. I leveled my pistol at his face, "One more move, and I'll make sure you never have children. However fucked up they may be."

"Fuck you I ain't afraid of you." And he pulled the trigger.

Nothing. Not a spark. Kagome didn't flinch.

"The hell?" both me and Lonnie said.

"You may have a big fancy gun," Kagome told him, "But you forgot one crucial item."

"What?" Lonnie said, dumbfounded.

"Ammo. You didn't load the damn thing."

"Oh. Well shit."

I raised my gun at him, "That means I'm legal to use deadly force.

Lonnie squealed and made for the door. I aimed high, over his head just to scare the dirty bastard, and opened up. I tagged a lamp and a few family photos before I was done. When he tried to make for a back room, I leveled at him once more. He froze and looked at me in terror.

I had an idea, "I know what you're thinking," I said, "Did he fire six shots, or only five? Well to tell you the truth, with all this excitement and confusion and you being a dumbass, I lost track myself. And seeing how this here is a forty-five magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow you head clean off, you have to ask yourself one question. Do you feel lucky? Do you punk?"

Kagome still had a straight face, although her lips were cracking upwards. Lonnie was giving me the_ 'what the hell are you'_ look. His shaking hand finally handed over the keys to me.

"Now," I told him, "Let's not try this kind of shit again."

He nodded and retreated. Damn if I didn't make a good Dirty Harry.

* * *

Kagome beat me back to the office. I had to go to the impound and return the government's property in the form of one shiny red dodge. Kagome, Yura, and Miroku were in the lobby, laughing their asses off.

"Did you really go all Dirty Harry on Lonnie?" Miroku asked.

"Nothin' wrong with shooting as long as the right people get shot."

Kagome spoke up, "Well we'd love to spend all evening sitting here, talking about how badass he is, but we need to go."

We got home, kicked our shoes off, I put a pizza in the oven, and we settled down in front of the TV. I thought about the other night. How far would we have gone if my brother hadn't knocked? Where would we be in ten minutes? It wasn't that I was nervous; my love life was out of practice. It's hard to keep up on something that doesn't exist. Although I really wanted to fall between the sheets with this girl, my instincts told me to play it slow.

However, when she got up from her spot on the couch, only to relocate to mere millimeters from me, my instincts took a backseat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting with you. Something wrong?"

Not yet but there will be in a few minutes. I wondered if I should move. If I should be the good guy and try to preserve her purity as long as possible. Until after she got married. Granted that would be to me if I had any say in the matter, but should I be considerate and wait?

But all thoughts ceased when _that_ smell reached my nostrils. Arousal. Pure, sweet, raw arousal. The kind that made the people in the cartoon's heart go 'thump, thump' two feet out of their chest. I looked over and saw her eyes had once again dilated dark chocolate.

Well hot damn.

She crawled closer, "That Dirty Harry bit today really was something," she said, "I'd never seen that side of you."

And I've never seen this side of—wait, never mind. Was this finally it? Was this the moment I had been waiting a whole week for? She plastered her face onto mine.

That was when all thoughts stopped. This was primal kissing, all out tongue war. And she was winning. I finally pulled away and gave her a look, asking _are you sure?_ She responded by wriggling out of her shirt leaving only a bra between me and paradise. Well that answered my question.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest. Then she slammed her face back into mine. I molded her to fit my palm. She was so soft. She responded by cupping the bulge that was rapidly growing in my jeans. I moaned into her mouth and squeezed her breast a little harder. Soon it was only me that had any sort of top on, although she remedied that in one swoop.

We fell into the bed, touching, tasting. I took my mouth to her skin, tasting every inch of her. She arched and cried out. This was it. The big 'O'. And just when I thought the coil in my stomach couldn't get any tighter, it snapped. (A.N a full on lemon wouldn't be Janet's style.)

* * *

I woke up in a fog. I remembered having the most wonderful dream. That kagome and I had finally gone full circle. I looked up to find a naked woman on my chest. So it wasn't a dream.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." I said. Stupid, stupid. All I could say was hey?

"Well that was…fun." I finally amended.

"Yeah, it was."

"Does this mean that we're officially, you know, together now." I suddenly felt like I was in highschool again.

"I suppose it does."

Goody, goody, goody. I had finally succeeded in making her mine. And I had no intentions on letting this one get away. I was in it for the long haul, I thought. Maybe the next sixty years. But it wouldn't be so bad. At least she would be there.

I ate breakfast with a stupid grin on my face. I would have to practice looking normal before heading into work. You know what they say; 'only one thing puts a smile like that on a person's face'. And they would be right, but I had no intentions of being another example.

Kagome smiled at me, "You really need to wipe that grin off your face."

"You should talk." I said. She had one twice as big.

She put her hands to her face and blushed. Damned if she wasn't cute when she was embarrassed.

* * *

We walked into the office and stopped. We double checked our faces and proceeded to do the necessary filing since Yura had no current urgent files and Naraku was found, just waiting to be busted. We were going to resume surveillance on him after we did our morning paperwork.

All was going well until the pervert opened his mouth, "Well, somebody got some last night. And don't try and hide it. It's all over your faces."

Damn, the smiles were back. We'd tried so hard. It had almost worked. Yura towed Kagome to the side, no doubt going through the customary "girl talk" that followed a sexual encounter. Miroku pulled me to the side.

"So, how was it?"

"I'm not telling you of all people. You'll never let it go."

"Please? Just this one favor?"

"Fine. It was fantastic. Never felt so good in my life. Happy?"

"Extremely."

Kagome and I were in my Camaro, headed to Jersey when I spoke up.

"Did Yura grill you?"

"Yeah, she means well though. Miroku?"

"The pervert wouldn't shut up until I told him."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was the best night of my life. You?" I blushed bright red.

"Same." She also resembled an apple. And not the iPod apple.

"We've only known each other for about a week. How did this happen so fast?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about you that fascinates me. Maybe your lifestyle. Maybe your personality. Most likely your ears though. I wanted them bad."

"Oi!" I whined playfully. She giggled.

"So the badass recovery agent has a dark side?" I asked.

"Oh you have no idea." She winked at me. Oh boy, oh boy.

* * *

We parked outside Naraku's warehouse and went around back. There were armed guards at the doors now.

"Must be a big shipment today," I said, "Lots of incriminating evidence on a lot of people."

"I'll have my notepad ready." She said.

I looked in the window and found Naraku and the bitch talking to two guys in suits. One was normal, the other had pink hair and wore a hot pink tuxedo. Was he a pimp?

I cracked the window so I could hear them talk.

"We need 200 kilos by next week." Normal suit said.

"Not a chance," the bitch told him, "two weeks, minimum."

Pinkie spoke up, "Now you just listen to me. We will have that stuff by next week or you are toast."

He spoke with a lisp. And he wore a pink suit. He was worse than a pimp, he was a fruit. A flaming fruit.

"Shut it Jakotsu," Normal guy said, "We're reasonable."

"You shut it Bankotsu," Jakotsu said, "I want my money."

"And you'll get it," Naraku said, "Just as soon as…"

There was an earth-shattering explosion.

"What the hell was that?" the bitch asked.

"Some junkies set fire to a car and it blew up," a guard said, "A red Camaro. A nice one too."

I felt myself about to cry. I really liked that car.

Please R&R I know I rushed things a little, but it was all part of the plan. There is a method to my madness. Besides, in her earlier works, Janet had decided who was going to end up with whom in the first ten pages. They were real honest-to-God romances. And that is what I'm trying to do here.


	8. Living the high life

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas and thoughts. So there

I was going to cry. I really was. Some asshole had just blown up my baby, and I was going to bawl. Okay, so I'd only had it for about a week, but still. It was so young. Barely a year old. And they took it from me. I was going to sit and cry, and then I was going to hunt down the miserable little fuck that did it and castrate him with a rusty butter knife.

More pressing matters, like the fact that we were behind enemy lines with no evac, brought me out of my stupor. Kagome was desperately looking for a way out.

"Are they coming outside to investigate?"

"No, they went back to work."

"Okay, there's a white van over there by the garage door. We're going to borrow it."

"Borrow?"

"I might bring it back in the future. It doesn't have the flare of a good sports car."

By a stroke of luck the door had been left unlocked. Kagome crawled under the dash and began messing with the wires. She's hot and she can hotwire a car. I'm in love.

She finally got it going and we peeled out of the warehouse lot.

"Did you get any plate numbers or identify any people?" She asked me.

"No. But I'll bet if you pick up a random dealer, he would say he got his inventory from Naraku."

We were heading over the bridge back into New York, and she looked over at me and smiled.

"You look like you're about to cry. Did that car really mean that much to you?"

"The best car I've driven before that was a 1953 Buick. Powder blue. It belonged to my grandmother's brother. I thought it was the best ride a guy could have. Then the Camaro came. It was like driving a clunker, then being given a Rolls Royce."

"Your eyes are tearing up."

"I know," sniff, "I loved that car."

* * *

We got back to the office and related our story. When I got to the part about third degree car-slaughter, Miroku burst out laughing.

"It's not funny pervert. We need to have some sort of service in its honor."

"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked me.

"Maybe."

Yura brought out a file. "I've got one for you. Eugene Murphy. Drives a 1969 GT350. This one's a nice one. Blue with double racing stripes."

Kagome looked at me, "If I let you drive the 'stang, will you get over the Camaro?"

I thought about it, "I might be able to ease the pain."

Kagome and Yura rolled their eyes at me. So sue me I'm easily amused.

* * *

Eugene Murphy lived on a dirt road on the outskirts of the outskirts of town. Kagome hadn't wanted to take one of our cars, so she had a Dodge Ram delivered like pizza to the office. She was currently driving, dodging potholes and boulders like someone had purposefully planted them there. We finally pulled up to a single wide blue trailer. There were two garages behind the trailer. One was significantly bigger than the other. Nothing special, just two big steel buildings.

There was a woman in a rocking chair on the front lawn, holding a baby up to her chest. I guess when you live out in the sticks, modesty comes as a convenience.

She didn't bother to unlatch junior when we approached, "You want something?"

She was mid-thirties, a brunette, and had a cigarette in one hand and the baby in the other. The definition of multitasking.

I looked her straight in the eye, trying not to look her straight in the baby. "We're looking for Eugene Murphy." I told her.

Just then a man in his late thirties with blonde hair and a rail body came out from the door of one of the garages. He approached and eyed us skeptically. "You here to deal?"

I looked at Kagome and received a nod, "Yes we're here to deal." I told him.

"Come with me."

We followed him to the first garage. Finally, I thought, one repossession that goes smoothly. No guns or stupid people. Eugene understood his position and was admitting to it.

He opened a service door on the side, and I was faced with a wall of cannabis. Holy shit he thought I was there to "Deal". He had no idea I was after his car.

He spoke from around a freshly lit cigarette, "So I got a good price of $50 a kilo" (AN: I have no idea what pot goes for, just a guess.)

I averted my eyes. "Here's the thing, we're not here for dope."

"What're you here for then?"

Kagome spoke up, "We're from your insurance company. You missed your car payments, and we're here for your car."

"Oh shit, I'm being REPO'd?"

"Afraid so."

The blunt fell from his mouth and ignited a pot of pot. It went up like gasoline.

"Holy shit," I yelled, "Fire! Get a hose!"

"Uhhh, we don't have one of those." Eugene said.

Kagome was dialing 911, and the fire had spread to another row of weed. The building, a good 400 square feet, was filled with pot. And it was up in flames.

Kagome pulled me to the side, and covered her nose and mouth with her shirt. I thought it was an odd gesture, so I didn't follow her example.

The smoke was rising and expanding to cover the entire yard. The woman had retreated into the trailer with the baby. I could hear sirens in the distance.

I saw Eugene with a look of horror on his face, and suddenly the whole thing was hilarious. I had Hendrix playing in my head and I burst out laughing at the top of my lungs.

"So we come for a car," I told Kagome, still masked by her shirt, "And get pot. It's hilarious!" I then fell to the ground and began waving my arms, "Look, I can make a snow angel!"

I got up and glared at her. "Why won't you answer me?" I screamed, "I'm hungry. You want to go for some pancakes? I could kill for some pancakes right now. Why are you looking at me funny? Am I on fire? Oh God I am, aren't I?"

She looked at me, "You're not on fire Inuyasha."

I ran in circles, "Help me God! Help me Jesus! Help me Tom Cruise!"

Suddenly I was wet, "Hey, it's raining. Where's the rainbow?"

Kagome was grinning at me through her shirt. I could see the laugh lines on her eyes, "That's just the firemen. Inu, you're high as a kite."

"_Yes!_" I told her, "And you are _sooo_ hot right now."

She dragged me to the Ram, and cuffed me to the dash. She rolled up all the windows, and turned the air on really cold. "Now you just sit here and be a good boy, and we'll go for pancakes when I'm done working okay?"

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

* * *

An hour later, I was still sitting in the Ram, but I felt like my head was going to explode, and my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth. I saw the GT350 drive past with some cop behind the wheel. Kagome got in the truck and started it.

"I've decided that you shouldn't drive right now." She said.

"Ulk" I said. Then I rolled down the window and puked.

"Jeez, don't get it all over the truck, it's new."

I set my seat back, and closed my eyes. She turned on the radio, and "Horse with no name" was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I was wondering how I got there when Kagome walked in with a mug. I could smell fresh brewed coffee. She handed me the mug.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, after the whole episode at Eugene's you fell asleep in the truck until we got home. Then you woke up, said Cheech and Chong would be proud of what happened to you, and went in to the bathroom to puke. You came out screaming that there was a tiger in the bathroom, collapsed on the bed, and out you went."

I buried my face into the pillow. Great. This was the first time since college I had gone on a recreational trip. And that was because someone had spiked the punch at Billy Beaner's so called "Star Wars marathon party". My mother wasn't happy then, and she won't be happy when she finds out about my latest experience. And I knew that one way or another, she'd find out. I could get dysentery in the middle of the Sahara, and I'd get a postcard and some medication in an air package from my mother. She had cosmic abilities that I have grown not to question, but merely to acknowledge that she has them. It's like watching Chuck Norris roundhouse kick a guy into the future. You do not question. You only learn.

I sat there, sipping my coffee and contemplating if I could possibly drown myself in it. I had thoroughly embarrassed myself in front of my…what was Kagome? My girlfriend? Forbidden pleasure? I supposed a little bit of both.

I bit my lip and looked her in the eye, "I'm so sorry about this. I acted unprofessionally, and made a fool out of myself, and you were forced to deal with it. If you want to get another partner I'd understand."

She looked at me long and hard. Then she grabbed my face and yanked it to hers. She forced her tongue down my throat and moaned. We fell to the bed and she pulled away.

"No, you're too cute to get rid of. Besides, you think I'd want to leave opportunities like this?" She started to work on my jeans, "You're stuck with me pal. I'm sinking my teeth in. And I don't plan on ever letting go."

I felt her mouth on my stomach. Then she moved lower and lower…and lower…

* * *

I woke up in a tangle of sheets. There was a lump beside me. A naked lump. I remembered what happened and grinned. My stirring woke up Kagome.

"You sure are good at this for only being a rookie." I said.

"I used to read all those sappy romance books by Janet Whatsername. I knew what to do, I just never practiced."

I gave her a serious look, "Did you mean what you said about sinking your teeth in and not letting go?"

She blushed, "Yeah. I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you that are more than just lust. And the truth is, I'm not scared at all. I like the idea."

I smiled, "You know, I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Her mouth formed a little smirk, "Well then I won't be ashamed to ask for another round. You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

I drew the covers over us, "Yes it does."

Please R&R thanks!


	9. A Hollywood bust

Disclaimer: Yada, yada I don't own anything.

Sorry for the long-ass upload times. You know how it is. School.

I woke up, pleasantly, with the sight of the grand cleavage canyon. This is what I'd been missing for the past ten years. And now that I had it, I was never letting go. I looked over at the clock. 9:00. I didn't have to worry about being late due to the fact that we make our own hours, but it was nice to be up before the drunks left for the bars, and we had to chase them down to get their cars.

Kagome stirred and rolled off me. Damnit, come back, I whined. I grabbed ahold of her and dragged her back on top of me.

"I know you had demon stamina but damn." She said, groggy with sleep.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." I told her.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Shouldn't we get up?"

"Do we have to?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

She reached down between our bodies, "Damn."

"It's morning." I said in explanation.

She got up out of bed, and I realized that she was void of any clothing. And, once again I noticed the rose tattooed on her left hip. Turns out I was able to forgo the bikini part to be able to see it. The natural seductive move of her hips as she walked to the bathroom were making me believe that 'it's morning' wasn't such a good excuse anymore.

* * *

The office was surprisingly full when we arrived. There were people shouting, waving papers, and fighting for a spot at Yura's desk. As Kagome disappeared to Miroku's office for another file, I saw Yura climb on to her desk. She had a Glock in her hand. Oh no, I thought, please don't let her go ballistic.

Instead, she took out a ceiling light, and there was silence. Two men were frozen with each other's hands at each other's throat.

"I have had enough." Yura said. Kagome had yet to reappear. I guessed this happened all the time.

"I told you to form an orderly line at my desk, and I would get to you all in due time. Now you've gone and pissed me off. Everybody out."

One poor idiot raised his hand, "Yeah, but…"

Yura leveled the gun at his forehead, "O.U.T. What does that spell?"

"Umm…Out?"

Yura applied pressure to the trigger and the man screamed and fled. Within seconds, the whole office was vacated.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"Those unfortunate souls were in need of loans. They come about every two months in flocks, looking for someone to float them cash for a car. Problem is, we don't give loans, we enforce them. The idiots just never learn."

"You haven't shot anybody for real have you?"

"I'm feeling more and more tempted."

Kagome returned from the back, "No new files. That means we call Koga, and ask if he's ready to make the bust on Spidy."

* * *

We were in the office of the prestigious N.Y.P.D. An officer was in the middle of dragging a homeboy through the doors, yelling all the while about how it wasn't wise to run from the police.

"N.Y.P.D. That means I will knock. Your. Punk-ass. Down."

Another woman was at the service deck. She was crying about how her boyfriend and her ex had just gotten in a huge fight, and were arrested and didn't know how to post bail.

"Calm down," the officer said, "What did you say your name was?"

"Bella."

"And who were the men you were looking for?"

"Edward and Jacob."

She was about to say which was her boyfriend and which was her ex, when my attention was called. Kagome had found Koga. We went into his office and sat down.

"So," he said, "You're ready to make the bust. Why?"

"He blew up my car." I said.

"He didn't blow it up," Kagome said, "Some junkies did."

"Didn't hurt to try to pin it on him though."

"Don't mind him," Kagome told Koga, "He's just a little pissy right now."

"Oi!"

"So how are we going to do this?" Kagome asked, "It's not your jurisdiction."

"Simple," Koga said, "You make the bust on his car, and my people follow as "backup". We can nail Naraku, and do it without any legal trouble. If we are assisting federal agents, such as yourselves, we can follow a bust anywhere."

I wasn't liking where this was going. "So we just go in guns blazing?"

Kagome spoke up, "We have the element of surprise."

Yeah, that made me feel better…not.

"Oh, before I forget, since your car blew up, I got you a present."

She had my attention, "What?"

"You'll see when we get home."

I made a mental note to stop at the drug store before we went home. Never know when you might need, um, anything.

* * *

We piled into Kagome's car, a brand new Corvette. It had arrived in replacement to the Charger that had been gutted. We rode the turnpike around the city and turned onto the off-ramp that led to Trenton. Koga and his squad of New York's finest were a few minutes behind. This made me nervous. One red light could be the difference between life and death. Mainly mine. Although I had Kagome with me, and she was armed to the teeth with guns of various sizes. For a two-seater, the 'vette sure had a lot of room. Kagome had at least three pistols hidden in various compartments, a shotgun and an assault rifle in the rear window, and I was pretty sure I saw a rocket launcher go into the trunk. We were loaded for bear, and I was about to wet my pants.

We pulled up to the warehouse parking lot. Kagome had said to use only hand signals to conserve the element of surprise. I got a mental image of us breaking down the door, guns blazing. Kagome had the whole Tomb Raider getup going, while I had a wet spot down my leg. Kagome was supposed to turn me into a badass agent. She ended up turning me into a sex-starved maniac. Hehehe.

Kagome pointed to her eyes, then to me, then to the pile of boxes we used as an observation point. My return look was a deadpan. She repeated the action, this time with more emphasis on the pointing to me and the pile of boxes.

I couldn't take it anymore, "_What?"_ I stage whispered.

She rolled her eyes. She walked over, grabbed my shoulders, and practically threw me up Box Mountain. It was then I got the point of all the pointing. Why didn't she just say so?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the boys in blue creeping up on all the major exits. If anybody tried to make a run for it, they'd run into a wall of federal justice. I looked down into the warehouse, and saw the Mercedes. Good, my target was still here. Naraku was yelling at a guy who looked like a client. The man was cowering in a chair, while a gun was pointed at his forehead. I cracked the window to listen.

"Now I'm going to ask again," Spidy told him, "Where is the rest?"

"Q-que?"

The man spoke Spanish. He didn't understand a damn thing Naraku was telling him.

"My money, you fucking idiot, where is my money?"

The man tried to speak a little English, "What you say?"

"Do you understand plain English?"

"What?"

Finally Naraku pulled the hammer back on the gun, "English motherfucker, do you speak it?"

"Wha-"

"Say it," Naraku told him, "Say what again, see what happens."

The man trembled in fear. Naraku aimed the gun closer to the man's head.

"Do you understand me?"

I felt that was my time to send in the troops. I looked at Kagome, gave her a hand signal, and radioed Koga on my walkie-talkie. I climbed down of the observation point, and joined Kagome at the door closest to us.

This was it, I thought, here we go. I felt like Mighty Mouse going "_Here I come to save the daaaay", _but all thoughts ceased when Kagome looked at me, nodded, and kicked in the door, and we yelled _freeze!_

There was mass pandemonium, as workers scurried for exits, only to be met with misfortune. I saw Kikyo go down under a mountain of officers, kicking and screaming. I heard the tell-tale buzz of a stun gun, and all was quiet. Naraku was in cuffs, being held at a nearby table. The man he had pointed a gun at was also in cuffs, being led to the door. I walked over and asked the officer if I could have a moment with Naraku. The man in blue nodded.

I circled the table a few times, and then finally sat down opposite him. I felt like Leroy Jethro Gibbs interrogating a murderer. We stared at each other for a full minute before I finally spoke.

"It's over."

"So it would seem."

"Nothing? No desperate attempt at innocence?"

"What good would it do?"

"You knew I was after your car. And you didn't think to cover your tracks? I followed you here days ago. I've been staking this place out for a while now."

"I figured you wouldn't be smart enough to follow me."

"In normal circumstances, yes, but you made one grave mistake."

He looked at me expectantly.

"You underestimated me. You're worth a cool ten grand to me. You think I'd give that up so easily?"

"I figured once I tried to woo your girlfriend from you, you'd get the message and stay far away."

"You pissed me off majorly with that little stunt. You messed with my friend."

"I didn't count on you getting even."

I chuckled at that. Then once again, I got an idea.

"You ever read the bible?"

"Occasionally."

"Well I've got this verse that I go by. Kind of my own personal life reflection."

"And that would be?"

By now a few cops had taken notice. They were attempting to hold a straight face. Even Kagome had cracked a small smile. I un-holstered my .45, and aimed it at his chest.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

The whole room was silent. All people in attendance had heard my little speech. Most were red faced with amusement. Kagome was shaking with silent laughter. Naraku, on the other hand, was nearly quaking with fear, as I had begun shouting about halfway through my tirade. He was wide-eyed as the cops lifted him from the chair and led him away.

I turned to Kagome. It was then I let the smile show. We both stood there and silently laughed our asses off for a full minute.

"I can't wait to tell the office about this." She said.

"And I can't wait to hear it." I told her.

Koga came up and shook both our hands, "Nice job you two. And Inuyasha," his voice broke, "Nice touch." He shook for a second, then turned to leave.

He glanced back over his shoulder, "One more thing."

We looked at him.

"Good luck. You two." He winked at me, then Kagome. Our faces flamed. I was ready to let the wolf have it when Kagome pulled me out the door.

"Good job." She said. Then she slammed her mouth onto mine.

We stood there for what felt like an hour, but was really about five minutes. I pulled away, "Let's go home."

* * *

As we pulled onto my street, I remembered the present, "So what'd you get me?" I was hoping she didn't "get" anything, so much as I was hoping she was going to "do" something.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

I tried to remember where I last put the condom box. Tonight was going to be a good night. The Mercedes had beed imopunded, and I had a $10,000 check in my pocket. Life was good.

It was then we rounded the corner and I saw my house. And my present.

It was red. It was sleek. It was low. It was brand new. And it almost made me cry. If Kagome hadn't been driving, I would have pulled her onto my lap and had my first car experience.

I was looking at a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. Oh I loved Kagome. I really, really, really loved Kagome.

"I love you." I blurted out.

"I know."

"I'm serious. I really do. And not just for the car. I know the case is over, but I don't want you to leave."

"I hadn't planned on it. I knew I was going to stay with you after the first two days. I said it before, and I'll say it again, I sinking my teeth in. And I'm not letting go."

We got out of the Corvette, and I grabbed her. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I leaned her on the hood of my new Ferrari and kissed her like James Bond would. And she gave as good as she got.

"Honey we'd better stop." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to end up embarrassing you on the hood of this car."

She gave me a wicked grin, dragged me inside, and closed and locked the door. It really was a good night.

Please R&R. I'm still not done. I have more for you for this one, as well as a few new ideas that I'm planning on putting down. I have not yet begun to write!

P.S: And if you didn't get the whole Ezekiel 25:17 thing, google it and Samuel L Jackson. It's hilarious.


	10. Uncle Inu

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't have to write about it.

**8 ½ Months Later…**

I was lying in a pool of sweat, my hair plastered to my forehead. Beside me, Kagome was breathing so heavily I thought she would contract asthma. For the past eight months we'd been pushing the limit of how far one could go without passing out. And for all intents and purposes, I did on one special occasion. Damn was she flexible…

I grabbed another small foil package as she sent another of her famous little smirks my way. She leaned on to my face and the phone rang. We both jumped as I grabbed the phone. I checked the clock. It was well past midnight on a Wednesday night. Who in the hell would be calling? Did Grandma fall? I answered the phone and my mother spoke to me.

"You need to get to the hospital. Now."

"Is everybody alright?"

"Yes, but you're about to become an uncle. No get out your bed and your girlfriend, and get going to the hospital."

I blushed bright red, "Right."

I hung up and looked at kagome. She gave me a questioning look.

"Rin's gone into labor. We need to go to the hospital."

She got the same look all women got when presented with the prospect of babies, "Let's go."

* * *

We got to New York General as an ambulance pulled into the ER. We walked into the lobby and asked for Rin Tashio. They told us floor 3, maternity hall.

We walked past a doctor talking to a man about his wife's condition. The poor man was frantic asking what was wrong.

The doctor swung his cane, "Well, we know for sure that it's not Lupus. But we're going to run some tests."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor popped a pill bottle, took a few, and then returned to the patient room.

We continued down the hall until my ears picked up the sound of screaming. More specifically something along the lines of _YOU FUCKING, PERVERTED DOG! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAHHHHH!_ Rin was close. We turned a corner to find my mother looking frantic, while my father was laughing his ass off.

A few minutes passed before Sesshomaru opened the door. He had a black eye and a bag of ice held to his crotch.

"It's okay to go in now."

Just to be safe, we let my mother go first.

We entered the room to find Rin with two bundles held to her chest. As I got closer, I realized that there were two tiny hanyous cradled in her arms. One had black hair and little black puppy ears on her head. The spitting image of her mother. The boy had silver hair and ears. He also had purple stripes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. When Fluffy could feel his dick again, he'd be overjoyed.

My mother and father cooed and awed. Kagome held back, attached to my arm. She was staring at them with tears in her eyes. I gave her arm a squeeze. She looked at me with water in her chocolate eyes. I smiled and we both had the same thought. Someday.

The rest of my family was quick to catch on. Rin handed me the boy and Kagome got the girl. We cradled the two as I watched Kagome. For a woman who could snap a man's arm like a twig, she handled babies like glass dolls. She'd make a perfect mother. Eventually. She sent me a smile that clearly said _I want one_. I agreed.

A doctor came in, "Names?"

Rin and Sess smiled, "The boy is Toga, after his grandfather." Rin told the doctor.

For the first time since _Titanic,_ my father sniffled.

Rin continued, "And the girl is Kagura, after my aunt."

After the doctor left, we returned to making silly faces and looking at the "Babies R Us" magazine my mother had brought along. It was almost five in the morning when we final said good bye. My father was holding Toga in one arm and a little basketball in the other. He spun the little ball on one finger before swishing it in a recycling bin.

"See," he said, "I can teach you do all kinds of tricks. I can teach you to sink threes. I can show you how to pass behind your back. I've got a hoop and a lighted driveway so we can play after dark." (A.N: A cookie to anyone who can name where I got that! )

* * *

We got home and immediately fell into bed. Kagome had called the office and explained our situation. Yura had requested a picture, so I texted her two from my phone. I received two pages of smiley faces two minutes later. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

We woke again at half past one o'clock in the afternoon. We had no current files so that left the rest of the day open. How we filled it, I'll leave that to the imagination.

The phone rang again at around 5:00. Kagome and I were currently on a tour of the house, testing all surfaces to make sure they could hold weight to correct code. Ahemm, cough, cough.

I grabbed the phone, "What?"

"Did I interrupt again?"

Damn that fluffy.

"You're lucky I don't want your kids to grow up fatherless."

"Anyway, I'm throwing a little party tonight down at Mushin's. You and Kagome are invited."

A club? I looked at Kagome, "You want to go to a club party tonight?"

"As long as it doesn't end up like Project X."

I returned to the phone, "Yeah, we'll be there."

* * *

It was seven when we got to the club. We flashed our IDs and proceeded inside. Fluffy was waiting with my father, Miroku, Yura, and a few other people. Small party.

We sat down and ordered drinks, "I'll have a Backlash Wave." I told the waitress.

It had gotten late and the club was in full swing. People were dancing and laughing. The whole place was alive.

Until Kikyo walked in. Damn bitch got out early on "good behavior". Bullshit.

She sauntered over to me, "Hey Inu baby. Wanna dance?"

"No, and why aren't you in jail."

"You didn't hear? They let me out. I was a good girl."

"I figured I'd give you a second chance to prove you love me." She said.

I was appalled, "Love you? Love you? Bitch I caught you cowboy style on Jimmy Nugen, two days before I was going to propose."

"Oh yeah, that was fun. But how can you not forgive me?"

"I figured it was obvious when I evicted you from my house."

"You burned all my clothes. You left me naked on the lawn. You took my car." She was starting to see my point.

"Yeah," I told her "And I'd do it again if It'd get you off my back."

She looked like she might slap me, then she smiled, "But I'm an angel."

"Angel? Angel?" I was fuming. I walked to the DJ and made a request. I gave him a twenty to push it up to the next song. I returned to Kikyo.

"This is the kind of angel you are." I said. Queue music:

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Well then I've got a story to tell,_

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Then I guess you're going straight to hell!_

Kikyo gapped at me. I only smiled.

_Don't wanna leave you now or never,_

_Cause we're perfect together,_

_Never wanna be apart,_

_Dared to take on the simple life._

_There was trouble for us when I came home early,_

_Never would expect to see this,_

_It's fair to say I could not believe my eyes,_

_You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,_

_So I made a list of how you're going to pay!_

"Remember?" I asked.

She gave me a blank look.

_I Locked you out,_

_Left you naked in the front yard,_

_Burned all of your clothes,_

_Having nothing can be really hard,_

_Now I'm on the run,_

_I'd do it all again,_

_So Catch me if you can,_

_Cause, I took your car,_

_With your baby in the back seat,_

_Wrecked your credit card, you're in debt to a deadbeat,_

_Baby now you know how much it hurts,_

_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a Little Smirk!_

_Now I feel better,_

_But its hard to forget,_

_I never think of looking back,_

_Cause time has no meaning when your free,_

_This is what you get,_

_Karma bitch,_

_Now I see who you really are,_

_Cause happiness is the best revenge,_

_But caught red handed with a grin on your face,_

_Didn't think you'd be easy to replace!_

_Again and again and again and again and e-yeah..._

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Well then I've got a story to tell,_

_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_

_Then I know I'm going straight to hell!_

_Wearing nothing but a Little Smirk! _

The music stopped. Kikyo was flaming red. Kagome, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor, laughing out loud.

Finally Kikyo looked at me, "Fine. I guess I'm done here. I thought you had some sense in you."

"I do. I love someone ten times better."

She pointed at Kagome, "That little bitch can never give you what I could."

I smirked, "Oh she can. And she has."

Kagome walked over, "Kikyo?"

"What?"

Kagome flipped her drink in kikyo's face. It stained her thousand dollar dress.

"Keep your whore hands away from my man." Kagome told her.

Kikyo let out a screech and stormed out.

I looked at kagome, "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

We got onto the floor as the base drum began a steady pumping beat.

Queue music:

_Hey! Who's coming with me?  
To kick a hole in the sky  
I love the whiskey  
Lets drink that shit till it's dry  
So grab a Jim B, JD  
Whatever you need  
Have a shot from the bottom  
Doesn't matter to me_

_'Nother round, fill her up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup_  
_Bottoms up!_

_(YEAH!) This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out_  
_(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out_

_'Nother round, fill her up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup_  
_Bottoms up!_

_So grab your best friend_  
_And make your way to the bar_  
_But keep your distance_  
_We're gonna light it on fire_  
_We're drink black tooth, 80% Proof_  
_Straight gasoline_  
_Slam as much can take and hand the bottle to me_

_'Nother round, fill her up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup_  
_Bottoms up!_  
_(YEAH!) This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out_  
_(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out_

_'Nother round, fill her up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup_  
_Bottoms up!_

_This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out_  
_Hell can't handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out_

_(YEAH!) This is what it's all about_  
_No one can slow us down_  
_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out_  
_(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us_  
_So get your bottles up_  
_Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out_

_'Nother round, fill her up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup_  
_Bottoms up!_

_'Nother round, fill her up_  
_Hammer down, grab a cup_  
_Bottoms up!_

_Hey! Bottoms up!_

The music ended, but I wouldn't have known because Kagome had my mouth in a choke hold with hers. Nobody around us had noticed, so we went right into to about half way through the song.

We pulled away, "Wanna get outta here?" I asked her in my best Jersey accent.

"I thought you'd never ask."

We ran to the car, ignoring my family's questioning looks, and I did fifty over the speed limit to get home.

Please R&R! Tell me what you think about the whole music thing. This one's almost done. One or two more chapters! Then I can start my next one!

"Little Smirk" by Theory of a Dead Man

"Bottoms up" by Nickelback


	11. It's a Wonderful Life

Disclaimer: You've heard it ten times already. I don't own anything.

**Here it is! The ending to REPO Life in the Tow Away Lane! (A.N: I don't want to end up with nineteen books like other select people, ahem, so I'll just end it here. I hope you've enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R!**

I stood, looking at them all. They were all so beautiful, but I had to find the perfect one. This choice was going to be harder than choosing between Arnold and Sly. Each one glittered back at me. Taunting me. Mocking me._ Buy me. Buy me._

An attendant finally noticed me and offered his help.

"Need some help son?"

"I can't choose."

"Should we try my private stock?"

"Whatever you got. It needs to be perfect."

He brought out a smaller display box, and opened it. I was almost blinded by gold, silver, and diamonds. One however caught my eye. It was a medium stone, a sapphire, set in a simple 24k setting. The price had my wallet crying, but I wanted the best.

"I'll take this one." I told the salesman.

"Ahh, the Bulgari. A fine choice. I take it this is for a special occasion?"

"Very special."

"Well good luck son."

I had it all planned out. Ever since the whole baby fiasco, Kagome had been dropping hints. Looking at various jewelry magazines, baby magazines, and telling my mom to tell me to get on with it. Fluffy's kids were almost six months old. And Kagome and I had been a "couple" for damn near a year. And I learned my fear of commitment had not disappeared entirely.

Anyway, back to my master plan. I had reservations at Daniel. I had my best suit at the dry cleaners. I had a ring in my pocket. And I was nervous as hell.

I had merely told Kagome that we were going to have a nice dinner. And maybe later a movie or dancing. I also told her that Rin had two gift certificates to a local day spa. I told her she was to be pampered and pretty for tonight. She had squealed with delight, completely OOC for her normal badass attitude. I often wondered where the woman I first met in that diner had gone. Out the window along with her virginity I suppose.

I called Sesshomaru and asked if he had heard from the girls.

"No, and if you keep calling me every five minutes, my children will never get to sleep."

"Well can you blame me? You've already done this. This is my first go around."

"And you'll do fine; just remember to wipe your mouth with a napkin and not your sleeve."

I hung up. He sure was a big help. I wished for the umpteenth time that I had the looks and charisma of Richard Gere, Tom Cruise, or Hugh Grant. Instead I was more of a Rodney Dangerfield. I was going to ask the most important question of my life. And in front of a whole restaurant to boot. I glanced at my watch. 4:00. If I hurried, I would be able to mooch a late lunch from my parents. Then I figured I would just throw it right back up in the men's room at the restaurant.

I decided that I may as well go tell my parents and grandma that I had decided to pop the big one. Better to get all the screaming and hugs and kisses over with now, so I'd only be truly embarrassed once.

* * *

I arrived at my parents' house at a little after 4:30. My mom had just pulled the pork roast out of the oven. Normally, my mouth would be watering by now. At that particular moment I was trying to keep my morning pop tart down. Again.

"What a nice surprise. Would you like some pork?"

"No thanks mom, I've got dinner plans."

I thought I'd let it slip little by little. If I revealed it all in one go, my mother would forget my delicate hearing, and render me deaf with a squeal that would register on the ISS.

"Dinner plans? With Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Daniel."

She grasped her hand to her chest, "Reservations there cost a fortune!"

"Yes, but this is going to be a special dinner."

By now the rest of my family had entered the dining room. They were all listening, intent on what I was about to say next. Just go for it, I told myself, what have you got to lose?

"Well," I began, "I was going to give her a present."

"Is it her birthday?" My mother wanted to know.

"No."

"Anniversary?"

"Technically yes. I hope."

She still looked confused. Until my Grandma cleared it up, "Oh for Pete's sake. He's gonna pop the question."

I pulled the ring from my pocket and showed it around. As predicted, my mother let loose a scream that would curl the wallpaper. I was then captured in a hug from three sides.

"Congratulations." My mother told me, "And good luck tonight."

"Just don't wear yourself out tonight." Grandma said, "You need to conserve energy for the wedding night."

"Mom!" My mother said.

"What?" Grandma asked her, "At my age, you can't afford to pussyfoot around the main idea. I'd be conserving for my own wedding night, but trouble is, men my age are dropping like flies."

And I was sort of thankful for that small favor. The last "stud muffin" she brought home left his glass eye sit on the table while we ate. I thought a second marriage at her age might be pushing it a little. My father was in favor of anything that would get her out of his house.

"What time are your reservations?" My father asked.

"7:30."

"Then why are you here? You need to be at home. Shaving, showering, practicing the most embarrassing speech of your life."

"Thanks, that really helps."

"Hey, it's just the truth. Remember when I asked you Izy?"

"Yes dear and we're still not allowed in that Wall-Mart to this day."

"Wall-Mart?" I asked.

"Yes," My father said, "I proposed in the meat section."

"Why there?"

"We met when we grabbed the same packet of ground chuck. It only seemed fit to continue from where it began."

"So why aren't you allowed back?"

My mom and dad both blushed. My Grandma finally pitched in, "Long story short, you were conceived in the cereal aisle."

"WHAT?"

Grandma nodded emphatically, my parents to red to speak, "Got it all on camera too. That was their first home movie. It's in the attic, labeled "Little Inu becomes reality"."

"I've seen that tape. I thought it was when mom took her first pregnancy test."

"Nope. That one's real hi quality—"

"That's quite enough mom." My mother spoke. She looked at my father, "Remind me to burn that tape. I don't even know why we kept it."

My father just smiled.

I felt this was the time to leave. I had just learned that my parents were exhibitionists, and that I was conceived on a crushed box of Frosted Flakes. I wondered if the airport had any tickets to Canada that left before 7:30.

* * *

I had told Kagome to meet me at home. It was now 6:50 and she was nowhere to be seen. I was pacing the living room floor when I heard the door open. I was then confronted with the image of sexy. A short black dress, light makeup, and my personal favorite; no bra.

I felt my mouth drop open. I tried to form words but only succeeded in gurgling. Apart from being naked, I'd only seen her in work clothes. This was not a recovery agent. This was a goddess sent from Heaven to reward me.

She giggled, "You stay like that much longer and you'll stick."

I had to use my hand to close my mouth, "Shallwegornsof?"

"What?"

I breathed a deep sigh, "Shall we go?"

"Of course."

I chose the Ferrari because, well, just because. Go big or go home. The look on her face was priceless when we pulled up to the Restaurant.

"Daniel?"

I grinned and nodded. Phase one: complete.

She twiddled her thumbs, "I've kind of got something to tell you as well. But I'll wait until we're eating."

My stomach went into my throat. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, and fuck. Please don't be dumping on me. Please don't be dumping on me.

The waitress approached us, "Name?"

"Tashio for two."

"Ahhh, right this way Monsieur."

Phase two was the actual table. I had paid extra for one that overlooked the city skyline. All the lights twinkling and shining. The streets alive with sound and motion. The perfect place for a proposal. I felt like I was in _Sleepless in Seattle_.

We were seated and our order was taken. Here we go. Wait until the main course and then pretend your sir Lancelot and kneel. I coached myself into thinking I was kneeling before Sean Connery at the round table. Much more noble. As I watched, Kagome's eyes were darting around the room. Everywhere else but me.

Our meal came. I looked around. The place was packed. At least a hundred people. I felt sweat trickle down my forehead, and dabbed with my napkin. Kagome noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better." I only half lied.

"Okay. I need to tell you something. And I know you have something to say as well. It's written all over your face."

The box in my pocket weighed a thousand pounds.

"You go first." I said. If she was going to dump me, I'd let it happen before I was on one knee.

She took a deep breath, "I really don't know how to put this. Remember last month when we bought that new wine in the store?"

I nodded. We had bought a new brand of Yellow Tail. It turned out to be stronger than we had originally anticipated. After the second glass, I only remembered waking up naked next to Kagome, with a stuffed monkey on my head. I thought best to try not to remember what had happened.

"Well," She went on, "It turns out we forgot a vital piece of equipment that night."

I tried to think what that would be. As far as I knew we had all the essentials-oh.

"You mean. You m-mean you're…?"

"I've passed seven tests."

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ All time and space stopped. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. She was…She was…"Pregnant?"

She smiled and nodded.

"WHOOOHOOO!" I let out a scream of joy that rendered the entire place absolutely silent. I looked around nervously, "Hehehe…sorry."

"Now, while you have our attention, what do you need to say?" Kagome asked.

Here we go. Deep breath. I firmly grasped her hand. (A.N: Firmly grasp it.)

"Kagome Higurashi," I began, "A year ago, I was broke. I had no money, no job, and I was looking at eating canned dog food." The whole room chuckled. I had gone without the hat and my ears were on full display.

"Then you came. You knew from the start that I was a wimp with no chance of succeeding. And yet you took on the challenge of turning me into Dog the Bounty Hunter. Pun intended. You also turned me inside out. From day one, your eyes captivated me. Your smile infected me and everyone else around us. And when you broke Shiho Mitaki's arm, it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen a woman do." Again a pause for chuckling.

"And the, little by little, I fell, hard and painfully. You healed a wound in my heart ten years old. You taught me to love again. While still kicking other people's asses and saving mine."

I took one last deep breath, pulled the box from my pocket and kneeled.

The whole room gasped, but it was the look on Kagome's face that almost made me choke up. There were tears in her eyes, and she had a huge smile on her face.

Gold flashed in the light. "Kagome Higurashi, you have made my life worth living again. And I want you to share it with me. Will you marry me?"

All was silent. Not a single atom moved. Kagome sat, staring at the ring.

A full minute passed before a voice in the back broke out, "Damn girl, just say something."

I turned to tell the person that she wasn't helping when I was attacked. Kagome had me in a death grip. She was crying and sobbing. Until finally she looked up at me.

"I thought you'd never ask. It's about damn time."

I smiled and kissed her. The whole room was in an uproar with applause. The waitresses had their aprons to their eyes. The kitchen staff was also in attendance, the portly chef wiping his eyes with his big chef hat.

The manager promptly announced that our meal was free of charge, and I about kissed him as well.

I heard louder applause, and looked behind me. There was Miroku, Sango, Yura, Koga, Ayame, my Mother and Father, Sesshomaru, Rin with her children, and my Grandma. Somebody had blabbed.

They all rushed forward and Kagome and I were encased in a seal of warmth and love and tears. I grabbed my Fiancé and kissed her passionately. Right in front of the whole room. If Fluffy interrupted, I'd cut his nuts off.

Instead the entire restaurant continued to cheer and clap. And as I stared into Kagome's eyes, I saw family, home, and love. The rest of the world faded away, as the tiny stars that were the life and soul of New York City, the city where dreams come true, twinkled in the background.

_Fin._


End file.
